Vulnerability Breeds Weakness
by mml005
Summary: Kuvira has set high standards for herself, and she is at a point in her life where she feels like she cannot live up to those expectations. This story also has flashbacks into her life before Zaofu, and how those experiences shaped the Kuvira we know today
1. Chapter 1

She was never one to admit she was the one who needed assistance. Asking for help was a sign of weakness. Relying on her stoic persona, and ultimately intimidation, Kuvira always had to be on the front of appearances. If she, the self-proclaimed Great Uniter, could be relied on for completing her own tasks, her followers would soon do the same. One must not expect another to complete what one is not willing to do herself. That was Kuvira's mantra for life.

Kuvira was also one who never fell under the weather. She either had an uncommonly strong immunity, or her strong mentality ignored the off-putting  
>symptoms. Time was of the essence. A loss of time was a loss for the Earth Empire. Surely a little cold could not be enough to take the Great Uniter down. Not now. Not when her people are relying on her. Not when the rest of the world had their eyes on her. Vulnerability, whether it was in front of her inner circle or otherwise, could not be a factor for Kuvira's image. Vulnerability bred weakness. Intimidation bred success.<p>

However this illness was different than any other common cold. It hit her without any prior symptoms. She was sitting on her bullet train in an important meeting with her generals and Bataar. Functioning without proper amounts of sleep the past few nights, the last thing Kuvira wanted to do was sit in on a meeting she already knew the topic of discussion. Typically, the generals would propose their next moves for the Earth Empire, but Kuvira was the one who determined the actual pawn movements.

Her focus was fading in and out of the conversation. Her attention was at its peak, for the discussion was about the liberation of Republic City. She was nearly blindsided by the pain in her temples; it was almost as if a vice surrounded her head and it clamped as tightly as possible. Kuvira usually sat stoically during any important meeting, with her back inches away from the vertical support of the chair. Shoulders relaxed, and head held confidently high. But at this particular meeting, she almost appeared to be bored as she rested her elbow on the table with a head delicately supporting her headache. She tried to close her eyes for a few short seconds at the right time without anyone noticing. She was searching for some form of internal comfort. Anything at all.

Time seemed to happen at half-speed. A general's words were slowed down, yet she could hear every pronounced annunciation. A coppery smell filled the air as Kuvira's vision started to turn white. Her fingertips slowly began to go numb. Whatever was happening inside Kuvira's head was winning, and Kuvira never lost a fight. She fought against the apparent emergency. She found clenching her teeth, her usual mechanism to ignore pain, only amplified her illness's effect.  
>The white, starry vision then turned black in an instant. The general's words started swirling within themselves, and each syllable blended into the next. Time did not exist. Images did not exist. Only a numb and ambiguous world surrounded her. Kuvira opened her eyes to see Bataar standing, hovering above her, and he had that <em>oh no, what do I do<em> expression that was all too familiar. Her vision slowly transitioned from complete blackness to a focused picture. She was still on the train. The room the meeting had occurred in was unchanged. All of the generals were present. The only alteration was her. She found her head on the floor and her knees on the edge of her chair. Feet slightly elevated into the air. Her tightly-kempt hair was slightly frayed; the polished look she always possessed was slightly disheveled. The hair framing her face was damp with sweat. Her cheeks felt cold, yet her forehead dripped in sweat. An overall numb and confused feeling overcame Kuvira as she slowly regained knowledge of where and who she was.

"Kuvira, are you all right?" Bataar asked with concern, although he already knew the answer. He had almost a thousand questions to ask, but he had to pick from a select few to ask in front of the others.

She almost did not have a response. Firstly she was embarrassed that this had happened in front of her inner circle. But more importantly she did not have an answer as to why it happened. Two generals came to her and extended their hands for her aid. "I'm fine," she half-barked as she swung the bend of her knees off the chair. "Yes. I am all right." As she rose to her feet, she flicked the front of her uniform, ironing out any imperfections. Kuvira inhaled deeply to recollect herself, and then she turned to Bataar and the generals.

They all shared the same wide-eyed expression. The silence was so thin it could have easily been cut with a knife. "Forgive me for suggesting, but perhaps we should continue this on another day? We will not arrive into Republic City for at least a week," one of the generals suggested to Bataar quietly. Kuvira could not identify which spoke, and at that point she was not concerned with it.

Bataar glanced at the Great Uniter, his fiancé, with deep concern. He felt his eyebrows raise the more he looked at her. He knew she focused on Earth Empire necessities before her own. If he were to allow the progress be delayed only slightly, his decision would most definitely be overruled.

"It has been a long day for us all. It is late. We will continue with this in the morning," Bataar made the ultimate decision. His eyes shifted from the generals to Kuvira. Their eyes met. She still looked blurred, and her complexion was far paler than what was typical. She remained silent, but gave her fiancé a small half-smile. This was a familiar smile for him to see. Approval.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I plan on expanding on this. There IS a reason why Kuvira fainted!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira woke the following morning and her headache had faded away. She had been so consumed with work regarding the Earth Empire these past few weeks, she had placed her own needs aside. A pain in her core struck her as she swung her legs off her bed. She could not remember the last actual meal she had. Recently, the extent of a meal was nibbling on bread when she was reading, whenever she could. She pressed a hand to her side, attempting to relieve her aching sides. Beneath her thin, emerald colored robe, Kuvira could notice her ribs had made more of a statement than before. She considered herself to always have been an athlete, but never scrawny or skeletal.

She placed herself in front of the iron-framed mirror that stood on the other side of her private room. Lifting her head in front of her reflection, she analyzed and criticized everything she saw. Kuvira allowed her robe to drape just below her shoulders, exposing her collar bone but covering anything else. The two long bones in her chest had been a structure she was used to seeing on her for all of her life. It was the minor bones, the smaller chest bones holding the structure, she was not used to seeing. Noticing this made another pain appear, almost as if someone was stepping on her chest and shifting all his weight onto the one foot. One of Kuvira's notable features was her jaw line. But this morning it did not look strong, and instead brittle. Her hair rested on her shoulders and extended to her thin waist. After a night's sleep, it was slightly untidy.

Her gaze slowly met her own reflection's eyes. Despite her worn and tired body, her eyes still held her fiery spirit. Her eye color was something Kuvira would never change about herself. Sure, the bright green was a symbol she shared with the rest of her people. But what was more important was who gave her those eyes. The feature of Kuvira that expressed her power, but also her softer side, was handed down by one of the greatest women in her life.  
>"If only you could have been here to see it, Mom. You would not believe how we have changed the world," Kuvira whispered to her reflection. "Everything you were denied, we are now giving to those in need."<p>

* * *

><p>The day her mother was not at work was a young Kuvira's favorite day of the week. The other six days, her mother walked out of their home when it was still dark and brisk outside. If she was lucky, she would be able to return just before the sun began to set. Her hands and face were always slightly dirty after a shift at work, and Kuvira saw she was exhausted when she stepped into the front doorway. But excitement always overcame the young girl, as she knew Mom was home. That was what she would look forward to for the entire day.<p>

The home Kuvira's mother had provided was not elaborate or anything to note about. It was purely functional; protection and warmth had more precedence than many pieces that would otherwise collect dust sitting on a shelf. It was a one-floor home, and Kuvira preferred that. It was just she and her mother, and the closer they were, the better. The more at peace Kuvira felt.

When her young, large eyes opened that morning, she leapt out of bed. She did not need a calendar to tell her when Mom was going to be home all day. There was something about those mornings that seemed different. When her mother would go to work other days, she would be as quiet as possible to not wake her only daughter. But every day, before she walked out the door for the day, she would kiss her sweet sleeping girl on the forehead, wishing her a safe and fun day. And that she loved her. Kuvira would sometimes fake being asleep, and once she knew her mother had stepped out of the house, she would run to her bedroom window and wave to her mom until she walked out of sight. Other mornings, the goodbye kiss would wake the girl up.

"Why do you have to go?" Kuvira would ask, looking from her mother to her soft blanket.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't have this place to share with each other," her mother replied, sighing with guilt. "But, when I get home, we'll have the best time ever. I promise."

"Can't I just go with you? I can help and you can come home faster! And we'll be together all day, instead of just when you come back?"

Her mother fought back tears. She hated leaving her daughter by herself for most of the day. But dragging Kuvira to her dangerous work place was not the answer. "I'll make sure to rush home today." She sat on the edge of Kuvira's small bed and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "I'm so proud of you, Kuvira. Know that I love you, my little courageous one."

On mornings her mother did not have to leave, Kuvira was the one who did the waking. She pushed the door of her mother's room open. While she did not believe in owning meaningless material things, her mother's room was full of books. She took care of them, for she told Kuvira books held a world only the courageous could find. She had built a large bookshelf on the longest wall of the room, and every slot was filled.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Kuvira excitedly exclaimed as she jumped onto her mother's bed. She nudged her mother's sleeping body that was wrapped tightly in a thinning blanket. All the girl could see was long dark hair, which was slowly developing silver strands, going every which way.

She lifted her head off the pillow and stretched similar to how a cat would. Turning towards her daughter, her tired eyes were bright. "Hi, honey," she smiled, embracing Kuvira. "Did you sleep well?" She yawned.

"We get to be together all day today, Mom!" Kuvira did not mean to ignore the question, she was just overly excited.

Laughing with the girl, her mother asked, "And what could we _possibly _do all day?"

"Go to our secret spot!" She leaned in closer, widening her green eyes.

Letting out another small laugh, Kuvira's mother agreed. "All right. Go get dressed and we can go to our secret spot".

Kuvira rushed to switch from her warm pajamas to suitable day clothes. On the days her mom was home, she grabbed whatever pieces she first found and jumped into them. She ran from her bedroom to the small kitchen. Kuvira's mother surprisingly stood in the kitchen before the girl arrived. Running her fingers through her waist-length hair, she stared out the small window. The sun highlighted the appearance of the few thicker, grey hairs. The air seemed crisp, yet the young sun looked to be warming. She was simply grateful at the fact that she had not been at work for an hour already.

"I want hair like yours, Mom," Kuvira said as she arrived into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

She slowly turned to the little girl dressed in mismatched clothes. Kuvira's mother felt guilty she could not provide the finer things in life for the two of them, but he appreciated her daughter's sense of individual style. She laughed to herself and said, "You will, Kuvira. One day, but you just have to be patient for it."  
>The secret spot Kuvira and her mother shared was a small lake near their home. At times there had been other people enjoying the lake, but if they were to arrive there early enough in the day, it was theirs for the taking. There was a willow tree that was Kuvira's favorite. The light canopy the leaves created opened into a protected room under the long branches. The two would sit under the canopy and read the many books her mother had collected throughout her life.<p>

Her mother rested her back on the trunk of the tree, and little Kuvira sat in her lap. Kuvira was an avid reader due to the teachings from her mom, but she loved listening to her mother narrate. She had some sort of indefinable purity when she spoke. It was soothing, but when exciting events happened in the story they were reading, she would become louder and her voice would change in pitch. To see if the girl was paying attention, or just daydreaming, she would alter the story and veer away from the printed words.

"That's not how it goes…" Kuvira suspiciously said.

"Oh, you got me," her mother would laugh and hug her. The two giggled under the warm sun.

"Mom, we'll always be best friends, right?" Kuvira asked, her wide green eyes staring at her.

"Right. You will always be in my heart".

"And you'll be in mine!" Kuvira stood. "And it'll always be just you and me, right?"

Her mother paused, and her heart sank. "Kuvira," she trailed off, yearning to tell her there would be a day the two would physically be separated. But she just could not force herself to admit at one point, all life must end. "How about we practice at bit?"

"Yeah!" Kuvira went to go find a large stone under the canopy.

Her mother saw the rock in the eight-year-old's hands and bended it, levitating it. Noticing she was losing, Kuvira furrowed her eyebrows and bent it back into her procession.

"You're getting pretty good at that!" Her mother happily and excitedly stated.

"Can you teach me how to bend like you, Mom?"

The mother knew what Kuvira was implying. Metalbending. "I can show you, but I'm not sure if I can teach you, honey."

"Why not?" She eagerly questioned, as her mother searched in her bag for a piece of meteorite they had found on one of their walks together.

"Well, no one really taught me. I just," she trailed off, bending the small metal piece into a dragon figurine and it looked as if it was flying on its own, "Figured it out. Once you become more comfortable with your bending, I know you will figure this out, too."

A few months later, Kuvira's mother tucked her into her warm bed. She sat on the edge, just as she did every night. Kuvira asked for a long book, but her mother was only willing to read a chapter, as it was already late. The two agreed, and the reading commenced. The girl fell asleep after a long day in the sun, well before her mother had finished the story. As promised, she read the complete chapter, even though the girl had been asleep for at least almost a half hour. She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and weaved her fingers through her thick black hair. "It'll always be the two of us," she whispered, before inhaling deeply.

Kuvira woke a few hours later to the sound of distant yelling. Her mother's familiar voice shouted throughout the house, and Kuvira recognized the voice of a work friend who was trying to calm her. As the girl slowly crept outside her room, she realized the commotion had been coming from the kitchen. An airborne liquor bottle smashed as it hit the wall. Kuvira could identify her mother sobbing, although she could not see it for herself.

"Please, it will be all right!" Her mother's friend, her confidant, tried to ease.

"I can't do this anymore!" Kuvira's mother sobbed, taking another long drink from another bottle. "Every day in unbearable. I'm lost in this world, and each day I am just sinking lower and lower."

"Think of Kuvira," her friend boldly stated. She knew her daughter was the light in her eye. The reason why her heart had a beat. The reason why she woke up each morning.

"Do not drag her into this," Kuvira's mother darkly said. That was a tone Kuvira was not used to hearing.

"And if you go along with this, what will happen to her? Do not be selfish."

A long, very stressful silence followed. Kuvira slowly emerged from behind a wall to her mother slumped at the kitchen table. Her once lively and beautiful hair had lost its sheen and looked rather dull and thinner. Open liquor bottles littered the table, and most were broken. Glass bits decorated the kitchen floor. Her mother's friend was standing, and embracing her friend. Something was wrong, but Kuvira did not know what it was. She did not feel as though it was wise to interrupt, despite her great concern.

The next morning, Kuvira knew her mother would be at her workplace. She was too tired to remember her mother saying her goodbye. Entering the kitchen, Kuvira found a written note placed on the table where she last found her mother sobbing drunkenly.

* * *

><p>Kuvira closed her eyes, for the longer she stared at herself in the bedroom mirror, the more she was seeing her biological mother. Now, as she was years older, she could not remember exactly what her mother's voice sounded like. She vaguely remembered her face, but the image of her eyes remained in her mind. So soft, yet so strong.<br>She kept the note close to her at all times, as it was the final memory of her mother. Walking to the elaborate dresser in her private bedroom, Kuvira identified a metal box. The only item inside it was a hand-written note, sloppily scribbled.

_My dear Kuvira,_

_Know what I am about to tell you is one of the most difficult statements I have ever had to make. I love you, more than words could possibly describe. I am so proud of the young lady you have become, and each day you amaze me with your talents and willingness to learn. I wish we had more time to spend together. I will always cherish the memories with you, and I hope I provided you with life-lasting memories._  
><em>But I am unable to provide you the life that you deserve. Which is why I am asking Jin to take you to the city of Zaofu, and to meet a nice lady named Suyin Beifong. I have never met her, but I hear she is a talented bender, and she will be a great teacher for you.<em>  
><em>I know you might not understand. But I hope when you are older, you understand life can become difficult. But I know you are courageous and will not accept the easy solution. Your life is a gift, Kuvira. You have so much to offer. I am just sorry I could not offer you what you deserve.<em>  
><em>We will always be together, Kuvira. Please know that. And we will see each other again one day.<em>

_I love you, Kuvira. My little courageous one._

_Mom_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Since we do not know for sure Kuvira's history prior to the Beifongs, I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen. I got pretty teary-eyed writing the end of this. I think it helps define Kuvira's character that Bryke have given to us so far. Is her young life believable? Make sense?  
><em>Thank you for reading<em>. It makes me happy to know people enjoy what I write sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter is intended to take place just before Book 4, episode 11. No major spoilers here, but I just wanted to make sure that public service announcement was made.

Also, I would love to hear what readers think about this project I am working on. Comments of any kind, constructive criticism and compliments, are always welcome.  
>Enjoy this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>The final pieces of Kuvira's uniform she dressed herself in were always her gloves. One at a time, she would allow one hand to disappear within the fabric while the other pulled on the cuff towards her elbow. Her fingers would ripple in the air, ensuring a secure fit. Kuvira knew a person's hands could be their most dangerous weapons. But as a metalbender, she needed her hands to survive. Covering them, she tried convincing herself that she was not a monster, but yet still maintained power and order.<p>

Staring at herself in the mirror once more, before departing from her quarters, she analyzed every detail of the Great Uniter. While the disguise was perfect, she did not see the inspiring leader she was used to being. Instead, Kuvira saw a worn woman who was tired of fighting. She did not know which voice inside of her to listen to. One told her the mission was complete. The Earth Empire was finally one. She could lead it with Bataar. They could enjoy it together. But another side of Kuvira pulled her in the opposite direction. She was addicted to the conflicts. She was obsessed with the powerful feelings that overcame her when she towered over an enemy. When she defeated anyone who dared to step in her way, a poisonous feeling surged through her being.

At the corner of her eye, Kuvira saw her bedroom door slowly open. Bataar timidly looked in. Despite the two intending to marry, she forced him to agree to have separate bedrooms. The task at hand could not be derailed by their relationship. And their love could not falter for the sake of the Earth Empire. She also believed it taught them both about self restraints. And if they were unable to spend every moment in their day together, they would be able to cherish each other more. Kuvira knew Bataar greatly disliked this rule, but she hoped he understood her intentions.

"Well, come in," she said, raising an eyebrow to him, sounding irritated. She tugged on the cuff of her second hand glove.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he teased as he shut the door behind him.

Kuvira stood silently. She was not better. If anything, she felt worse. Conflicted. She did not know how, or if she should, tell him what was raging through her mind. "Are there any news on the production of the project?"

"I'm glad you ask," Bataar said, his eyes brightening with excitement. "The train has met the destination of the production development plant. They are just putting the finishing touches on it, actually."

"What?" Kuvira furrowed her eyebrows. "It was not supposed to be finished until early this evening."

"Kuvira, it is early evening. You have been asleep all this time. I checked up on you a few times, but you looked as though sleep was what you needed. I decided not to wake you."

She had wrapped her hair tightly before he arrived, but Kuvira had missed a thin section. It hung near her right cheek, framing her sharp facial features. He reached out, attempting to tuck the section behind her ear. This startled her, as she jerked away, staring at him with slight fear. Kuvira did not handle sudden hand movements well, especially towards her face. Even if it was Bataar, the one she trusted with her life, the innate fear could not die away. Her eyebrows pushed together further, making a point that Bataar had made a mistake. Even though she loved him, she was not afraid to correct him.

"I'm sorry, I," Bataar immediately took his hand away regretfully. "I forgot."

"It's fine," she inhaled, collecting herself. "It has just been a difficult few days is all." Kuvira stepped to the dresser, closing the metal box holding a single handwritten letter. Her attention turned to Bataar, who looked as if his eagerness had been kicked in the side. "Care to show me the project you have been working on?"  
>"That would mean the world to me," he smiled and headed for the door.<p>

"Bataar," Kuvira called out, as she flicked two fingers upward. The metal blinds that sealed the bedroom from the outside world opened in an instant. The light was blinding, and it ached her temples, as she had been used to the darkness for so long. The train had stopped at a desolate location, and they were far away from possible spies. "Thank you. For looking out for me."

* * *

><p>Kuvira looked all around her as they walked inside the project Bataar had been working on. The more she saw, the wider her mouth opened in awe. The massive mecha he had constructed was attached to the vine weapon he had been focused on for so long. Control panels lined the sides of the controlling room. The front of the room was illuminated by small windows, which created almost a stained glass pattern. Emerald, spherical sensors formed an isle leading up to the windows.<p>

"These will detect any motion that derives from you. The mech will walk as you tell it to. You are able to control it with ease." Bataar described the sensors.

"Bataar, this…" Kuvira was at a loss of words. This assured her that they had the same plan in mind. She turned to him, beaming as she smiled. "This is brilliant. You developed all of this?"

He folded his arms and shrugged, smiling smugly. "Try it. I still have some time to iron out some bugs if there are some aspects you don't like."

Kuvira walked up, and the sensors surrounded her. She leaned closer to the window, seeing the ground far below her. Her stomach dropped, and she felt a pressure swell into her throat. Kuvira never did well with heights, but she could not let the others in the room identify her fear. Straightening her torso, she finally allowed her mind to be at piece. Despite the torture she had been putting herself through recently, she knew metalbending would cast all of her fears aside. She stepped her left foot behind her, so her body was angled at the windows. Shifting her arms around, Kuvira felt the connection between her and all the pieces of earth within the metal. Her mind told her body to move, which then told the mech to obey her every command. She told it to take a step forward, and it did so. Another. And then another. Without waiting for Bataar to explain of all the mech's features, Kuvira experimented to see if her bird's eye view could rotate without having to shift the entire metal body. She waved her arms sideways, pulling the small earth pieces. Surely enough, the upper piece of the mech rotated, changing her view. She was expecting her ill-feeling to return, as the control room rotated. However, the design was so smooth, she did not notice the floor's movement.

Kuvira felt Bataar's stare on the back of her neck. She knew he loved watching her move that way. So powerful, and in such control. She loved the fact he could spend days watching her and never lose interest. She heard his footsteps against the cold metal floor, walking towards her. "The vine weapon is also able to be tested," he whispered in her ear, and then backed away.

She felt her heart skip a beat, and the hair on the back of her neck stand. Before, it was Bataar or that Zhu Li who would be in control of the vines. This was her chance. This was her destiny. A dark smile formed on Kuvira's face. She finally made a connection with the task at hand. Any apprehensions she was previously experiencing had been put behind her. Republic City was theirs. It had been so long since Kuvira had been connected with something. She was awakened. The Great Uniter had returned inside of her.


	4. Chapter 4

A young Kuvira rested the side of her forehead against the window of a fast-moving train. Holding the note her mother had left her close to her heart, the girl fought against the tears forming inside her. She was lost, and she could not describe what was racing through her head. Kuvira's mother had a close friend from work, Jin, who was asked to bring the girl to the city of Zaofu. Jin had met Kuvira in the distant past, and they felt comfortable with each other as they kept a close relationship through her mother. But the woman was childless, and had no urge to adopt one as her own. However, she witnessed the love Kuvira had for her mother as well as the inseparable bond they shared. All it took was one selfishly drunken act to ruin everything.

Jin knew Kuvira was smart, and she probably did not have to tell her what had happened. Even if she did not quite understand, Jin would not have had the courage to tell her. Kuvira did not ask, much to Jin's delight. The girl was relatively quiet the entire journey it took from their small Earth Kingdom home to the vast city. The only noises Jin noticed were the nearly silent sobs Kuvira would make before drifting away into her sleep.

Kuvira did not have a lot of time to collect the few valuables she and her mother owned before leaving her home forever. She made sure to find the book they were most recently reading. They were only half way through the story, and Kuvira wanted to make sure her mother knew she could read it all by herself. She placed the handwritten note into the pocket of her tunic. She stuffed her bag with clothes. Swinging the long strap across her small shoulders, the girl scoured through her mother's room for last-minute memories. On the bookshelf, she had kept the small piece of meteorite the two practiced bending with during their trips to their secret spot. She shut the door behind her, tears streaming down her face. Kuvira walked towards the kitchen, where Jin sat patiently waiting for her.

"Are you ready, I-" she began to say, until Jin saw the lost expression on the girl's face. "Oh, Kuvira…" She opened her arms and the little girl ran to her. Her silent tears quickly evolved into hysterical cries with the occasional hiccup scattered about.

"When is my mom coming back, Jin?" Kuvira managed to asked, burying her face into the woman's shirt.

Jin's eyes welled up at the very thought. "I miss her, too."

"Wait," the girl sniffled, "I forgot something," Kuvira pushed out of Jin's arms and bolted back to her mother's bedroom. She searched around, looking for them. Hastily, she yanked drawers open and dug around, looking through the contents. Feeling a lump in her throat, and her heart skip a beat or two, Kuvira tried to remember where her mother kept them. She flipped over a few boxes that lay on the floor. Time seemed to move in double-speed. Spotting her targets, she grabbed them and held them to her heart.

"What did you forget?" Jin asked.

Kuvira emerged into the kitchen with her mother's black leather work gloves. Although it was a stressful and dirty job, her gloves were always in pristine condition. They offered protection and comfort. The little girl had her hands inside the gloves, and they were a few sizes too big. Without replying, she looked up at Jin and smiled, fighting against her sadness. Somehow they both felt her mother's presence in the room. Jin got to her knees and opened her arms once more.

The two embraced for what seemed like forever, silently reminiscing on the fond memories. Jin knew Kuvira was a different little girl. She was so grown up for her age, which was a result of experiencing and witnessing what most eight-year-olds could never fathom. Sorrow, confusion, and rage all raced through her mind, yet all she could see through her tears was her mother's face. Her long dark hair flowing as they bolted for the willow tree at their secret spot. She could see her mother's smile, which had faded lines near her mouth. Her voice echoed through her head, and Kuvira yearned to hear another story read to her. She needed to hear she was her mother's courageous one. She longed to be in her mother's arms again. To look into her bold yet soft green eyes.

Kuvira woke from a short nap on the train. She would force herself to sleep, for there would be the possible miracle of her mother visiting in her sleep. She wiped away the tears that were drying on her cheek. This was just some horrible nightmare, Kuvira tried telling herself. Soon, she would wake up from this hellish nightmare.

She looked to her left at Jin, as they sat next to each other on the train. The woman's deep green eyes never left her. Although she never saw Kuvira as her own daughter, she still cared endlessly for her. It pained her to know she could not save her from her mother's hasty actions.

"Hi, sweetie. Were you able to rest a little bit?" Jin slowly offered her hand, palm upward. If it was anything she had learned about this little girl, it was that others had to earn her trust.

Kuvira shifted her eyes from Jin to her offered palm. She searched through her bag that rested on her lap and inserted her small hand in her mother's work glove. Kuvira's palm met Jin's. "A little," she trailed off, looking back down at their hands. "I just wish Mom was here with us."

Jin bit her lip. Kuvira's mother always knew how to derail her from the deep and philosophical thoughts the eight-year-old had. She could gauge whether the situation called for a harsh reality of an answer, or a complete distraction from the situation. Jin's eyes jumped from Kuvira's to the window of the train.  
>"Look, Kuvira. Sweetie, look," Jin's distraction had come just in time.<p>

Kuvira sharply turned her head without noticing her hand had left Jin's.

"Zaofu."

* * *

><p>Kuvira sat outside a set of soaring and elaborate doors. Her feet dangled in air, as the chair she was in was much taller than what she was used to. There was something to awe at everywhere. The ceilings echoed as a stranger walked by or spoke to whomever they were walking with. Chatter and laughs rang about, and the halls of Zaofu were busy with walking traffic. The windows stretched as far as what was imaginable, permitting grand sunlight and warmth into the building. Intricate chandeliers were suspended, and each were decorated with thousands of green crystals. Kuvira was fascinated at the people who walked passed her. None bothered to stop by her, as they all had their own personal agendas to attend to. Every person of Zaofu was dressed in sophisticated clothes; men and women were mostly covered, shoulders to toes, in various shades of green. The fabric seemed to flow behind them as they all hustled to their next destination.<p>

What truly caught Kuvira's attention were the neckpieces the people of Zaofu had. No two people seemed to have the same design. Flat metal pieces hung from their necks and were displayed onto their covered chests.

Nearly distant commotion brought Kuvira back down into the present. She could hear Jin's voice muffled behind the door, and she was arguing with a voice the girl could not identify.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you," the voice without a name stated firmly.

"Please, if you would just meet her. We have been traveling for days to see you. To see your city," Jin begged.

"Don't you think I have more important things to attend to? I have told you many times, I cannot help you."

Jin was silent. She had been in the room for quite some time. She had instructed Kuvira, no matter how long it took, the girl was not to interrupt and open the door. Or to run off. "I understand you have many other tasks in front of you. But, it would mean the world to me if you would just read the letter her mother wrote for you. It will explain everything, much better than I would be able to," this was Jin's chance. "Her mother just recently took her own life. Selfishly. She has nowhere else to go. If your mind is still the same after you read it, Kuvira and I will leave Zaofu."

Another excruciatingly long silence happened. After a few minutes, the new voice finally spoke. "Out of curiosity, why don't you take the girl into your own custody? You seem to be the closest thing to a mother she has left."

"I could, but I wouldn't be able to offer her the life she needs. The one she deserves. Kuvira needs to forget about her life before Zaofu. She needs to start over," Jin paused, fighting a tear. "She needs to eventually forget about me. And her mother."

"All right," the woman responded after an exasperated sigh. "Bring her in."

A few moments later, the large door handles shifted downward. Kuvira leapt to the ground and faced Jin as she appeared behind the door. "Kuvira?" She called out before seeing the small girl. "A lady would like to meet you. Her name is Suyin Beifong."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is transforming into a background history of Kuvira. But I enjoy the direction it is heading. These events that occur early in her life seem to shape the Kuvira we all know today. Don't forget to rate and review, and to let me know what you think (:


	5. Chapter 5

Kuvira had dismissed everyone from the room. Everyone except for Bataar. She needed him to be there for her; to stand at her side and to be her only support. She knew the Earth Empire would not be the force it is without his brilliant mind. He had always surprised her in the past with his intelligence. When they had grew up in the Beifong Estate together, she knew him as that quiet one who just had to tell someone about his homework calculations.

She stood behind the lattice window with her shoulders square to the image casting sunlight on her, hands folded behind her back. Head leveled, but her mind was racing. They had never had a room completely to just them in so long. She heard his boots hit against the metal floor behind her, approaching her in silence. He slowly attempted to place his hands on her waist.

"Look at all of this. We built this great empire. Together," she relaxed her shoulders and tilted her head towards him. She breathed in, finally feeling comforted.

"And once we have the United Republic, we can finally say the past three years were a complete success."

"But why stop there?" Her voice seemed dream-like as it trailed off.

"What?" Bataar stepped away from her and had a worried expression on his face.

"Think about it. We could have the greatest force the world has yet to see. Greater than the forces of the Hundred-Year War." She had the overly confident look in her eyes he was afraid of seeing, yet adored to see.

"Kuvira, that's," Bataar paused, scouring for answers. "Crazy."

Her eyebrows shot upward in shock and frustration. She let out a single laugh, almost as if she was telling herself she did not hear what he had just said.

"What?" She spoke shortly.

"Once we have the land of the United Republic, we will have restored all native Earth Kingdom land back to the empire. We wouldn't need to move on further."

"Think of the possibilities. Imagine what would happen if we expanded it." She turned so her shoulders were square to him. "

"Not now, Kuvira. The world isn't ready for that."

She pushed her eyebrows together. She could not understand where this was coming from. Bataar had always been on the same page as she. They had the same goals. They always had the same end result in mind. "Do not be like this."

"Like what? Telling you when you are out of line?"

"Wanting to expand our horizons is not being out of line. Being a coward and being frightened of the unknown is." She paused, "Don't you want your name to be written in the history books? To last beyond forever?"

Bataar shook his head at her and sighed. Something had been off about her these past few days. She had to have been exhausted, which was where her unbelievable ideas had resulted from. "I can't do this right now." He started for the door.

"I'm not done with this." Kuvira gritted her teeth.

He did not respond, for he knew a deeper grave for him would have been made if he did. He turned the doorknob and began to pull the door open.

Kuvira, with a wave of her arm, slammed the door and tightly locked it. "Do not ignore me when I'm speaking to you."

"What? You want to talk? Then talk."

"Get out of whatever mood you're in. It's tiring." She folded her arms and shifted her weight to one foot.

"You want to know what is truly tiring?" Bataar glared at her over his shoulder.

"Try me," she straightened her head, hearing a crack come from her neck.

Bataar could not back down now. He knew Kuvira was a fighter; she would never stop until she declared herself as the winner. It was impossible to derail her from these far-fetched ideals regarding the empire. She lived and breathed it, as did he. But he saw the end result drawing near; she would stop at nothing until something stopped her. Or someone. "You just don't know when to stop," he turned to face her. "You never take a second to cherish what you have. What we have." He stopped, unsure whether his next words would be the best answer, "We succeed at one thing, and our list of tasks is never ending. When will enough be enough?"

Kuvira shifted her eyes to the side and, at the same time, rose a single brow. She clenched her jaw, feeling her temples pulse. She slid her vision back onto him. "What else?" She managed to say between gritted teeth.

"Kuvira, I love you, I just-" he took a single step towards her.

"No! None of that. You cannot belittle me like that and question my intentions, and then try to take it back like that," she took a few steps in his direction in an attempt to see him back down. "The empire is an immovable object, and we will stop at nothing. Nothing can take us down, don't you understand?" Her yelling probably was heard to anyone standing outside the room.

"You know what?" Bataar quietly replied after a long pause.

"What now?" Kuvira took another step towards him.

"You only want _your _name in lights. All you truly want to enlighten is yourself," he could not stop himself. He regretted it as soon as he heard the words. "You're just like my mother."

Kuvira had a maddening expression. Her eyes widened under her furious brows. She recoiled a hand and struck the side of his face as hard as possible. Her fingertips and palm instantly burned after the contact. He staggered backwards, lost in the shock that overcame him. Surely, the two had experienced bickering in the past. But nothing quite like this. Her footsteps angrily struck the metal floor towards him, cornering him against a wall. She was definitely shorter than him in height, but at that moment she seemed to tower over him. She knew how to intimidate anyone, particularly Bataar. "If you're not on my side, then get out of my way." She tightly gripped at his uniform and stared at him. After a few long moments of terror shared between the two, Kuvira shook her head and pushed him away and walked back to the lattice window. "I don't want you in here when we go to Republic City," she spoke in her Great Uniter voice.

Bataar's heartbeat was racing, and he could not quite catch up to his own breathing. "W-What?" He could hardly annunciate. The original plan was they both would be in the top floor of the mech, in the control room. She would be able to handle the mech's movements as well as the spirit vines, and he would aid the communication and the mech's basic functions.

"Let me be clear," she stared out the window, not daring to look back at him. "You are going to be nearby on that day, for communication purposes. But not here. And in the meantime, you are going to train a couple of the guardsmen on what they need to know about how this functions."

The two stood in another silence. Bataar felt replaced, and he regretted everything he had just said. Kuvira would never stop, but she would also never forget. There was no point in reasoning with her any further. At least not today. He would go along with her commands, yet he would hope somehow she would change her mind. Instead of stating a rebuttal, or even an acceptance, Bataar unlocked the door and quietly stepped out.

Kuvira shook from her core all the way to her hands. She had never fought with him like that. She did not understand where his hesitation came from. Having the empire to herself would mean nothing without him. She caught herself staring at nothing, far off into the distance and through the windows. Tightly closing her eyes, Kuvira let out a single sob and felt the tears fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A short, less depressing chapter (: I have always wanted to see a heated argument between these two. Be sure to rate and review, to let me know what I need to fix and other things. I appreciate it all!


End file.
